Applicant hereby incorporates by reference into this patent application U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,931 to Gappelberg.
Light signaling devices are known in the prior art either to direct airplanes taxiing on the runway (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,203) or for policemen to direct pedestrians or traffic. None of these devices, however, are uniquely suited for hailing taxicabs, as the present invention is.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,077 to Joyce discloses a light toy having a light source such as a bulb that sends a beam of light into a nonopaque tube along its axis. The beam is reflected back into the tube by a reflective surface on the inner side of the cap at the other end. It could be used for signaling or as a toy. This device is ill suited to hailing taxicabs. One would have to walk around with a science fiction looking device with a light element sticking out of it. Furthermore, it would not be easily understood by taxicab drivers to indicate an attempt to signal a ride.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,255 to Strodtman discloses a combination flashlight-baton in which the tail end of the device flashlight barrel has telescoping tubular members attached to a spring that extends outward with a snap of the wrist. To extend the baton, the user holds the flashlight by the handle with the tail end pointing away and sharply snaps the wrist forward in a slinging action so that the telescoping members are extended outwardly due to the centrifugal force. While the Strodtman patent contains telescoping tubular members that are shifted outward when the device is in xe2x80x9cusexe2x80x9d position, this device too is ill suited for hailing a taxicab and would not be instantly recognized by taxicab drivers as an attempt to signal a ride. Furthermore, the sharp snapping action that is required to activate the Strodtman device is singularly ill suited to hailing a taxicab amidst others doing the same in a crowded area. In addition, since the light extends axially outward rather than radially it is not suited for signaling at all but rather for shedding light on another object.
Numerous devices are known for modification of flashlights but none of these are uniquely suited for hailing a taxicab. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,228 to Mui discloses a collapsible light wand formed from a telescopic tube assembly comprised of a plurality of overlapping translucent tube sections, the outermost tube section being removably attachable to the light source end of a flashlight. Other examples are U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,103 to Pasch and U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,251 to Shaffer which disclose a flashlight wand attachments for use as pedestrian crossing devices and to direct traffic. These devices are also not suited for hailing a taxicab. Since the light extends axially and not radially these devices would not be visible from all directions. In addition, the devices would not be recognized as an attempt to signal for a ride in a taxicab. The devices also do not contain an effective mechanism for shifting from carry position to xe2x80x9cusexe2x80x9d position.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,646,213 to Fanelli, 4,186,430 to Britton and 147,204 to Walton each teach the idea of a telescoping lantern containing a spring held light source, in this case a candle, that is held within a cylindrical housing. None of these would be suitable for use in hailing a taxicab and also suffer from the drawbacks already mentioned.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,455 to Starchevich reports a portable signaling device for hailing a taxi. However, the Starchevich uses moving parts, and therefore is subject to wear, which limits the useful life of such a device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,548 to Yee reports a multi-function device that has flash lighting, signaling and lantern functionalities. However, due to the size, etc. of the device reported in Yee, that device is not well suited for haling a taxicab.
For both safety and convenience, there is a pressing need for a hand held beacon uniquely suited for hailing taxicabs, particularly at night, but also adaptable for daytime use, especially one that is convenient to carry, easy to operate and adaptable to being carried by hand, in carrying cases, purses, clothing pockets such as coats, jackets, pants or suit, and the like when the light is in off mode. It is especially important that the device, when held and activated, be one that would be instantly highly visible to, and recognized by, taxicab drivers as an attempt to signal for a ride in a taxicab.
The present invention is a hand-held beacon uniquely suited to hailing taxicabs. In general, it is an excellent signaling device that is easy to operate and adaptable for carrying. By pushing a button that closes a circuit causing a light element, such as a bulb or an LED, at the top of the handle portion to beam light outward to signal one""s presence and desire to retain a taxicab.
In a preferred embodiment of the beacon of the present invention, a light element is covered by a shell. The shell, at least in part, does not block the passage of light. It is further preferred that at least part of the shell is coated, desirably the internal surface, with a reflective material. In a further preferred embodiment of the present invention, this reflective layer is located everywhere on the inside of the shell except at portions thereof that form an arc of about 90 degrees. It is still further preferred that the beacon shell of the present invention has annular bands. The inside reflective layer serves the double purpose of (i) enhancing the light emitting capacity of the light element by reflecting light coming from outside the entire device, and (ii) blocking light from the bulb from being emitted other than through the desired areas. As a result, light only escapes through the transparent or translucent region in a directed fashion.
When not needed for use, the device is adaptable for carrying and can be placed into a pocket, purse, or small carrying case.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a hand-held beacon having a battery operated light element that can be used to signal taxicabs during the day and night.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a hand-held beacon having a light element within a shell wherein the shell has an inside layer of reflective material that serves the twofold purpose of (i) blocking light from being emitted other than through the desired arc and, (ii) reflecting light entering the light element tube from outside the device.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a hand-held beacon having a light element within a shell wherein the shell has an inside layer of reflective material that is attached by transparent glue on all or part of the surface of the reflective layer or where the reflective layer consists of reflective paint sprayed onto the inside of the shell.
These and other objects will become increasingly apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art by reference to the following description and to the drawings.